


In which George gets sick and Dream has to help

by MossyPandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), collegeAU, dream - Freeform, dreamisacutie, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, softdream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyPandas/pseuds/MossyPandas
Summary: Basically dream team is in college and dream lives with bad in a dorm and sapnap lives with george. george gets sick but sapnap is gone so dream decides to stay with george until he feels better. george, a normally introverted person who doesn't let people take care of him, is to sick to realize, yes, he let dream take care of him.basically sickfic and fluff. <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 518





	1. Where's George?

Dream was sitting in his dorm, streaming another minecraft video on the Dream SMP world. His day had been pretty easy considering it was the weekend and he had already finished all of his homework. So he just sat and streamed and slept, as any college freshmen would. Normally he would stream with his friends but Sapnap went home to visit his family and Bad was hanging out with Skeppy for the weekend.

Come to think of it he didn’t know what George was up to this weekend. He hadn’t heard from him and figured he was just trying to catch up on sleep. So he went back to gaming, and talked to his chat. “Where is gogy,” one of the chats said. “I don’t know he’s probably sleeping like some loser,” chuckled Dream. He thought to himself maybe he wasn’t sleeping, after all he had gone to bed early yesterday, saying he had a headache.   
As if on cue he heard his phone ping. It was Sapnap:

SnapMap: hey daaaamn

SnapMap: dream ieee poop <3<3<3

You: whats up man?  
And don’t call me that. >:(

Sapnap: just wanted to let you know when i left this morning gogy wasn’t feeling good. I tried to stay and help but he literally wouldn’t let me.

You: so he’s really sick?

SnapMap: yeah, just if you want go check on him, and see if he’s okay. You know how sick he gets with that stupidly low immune system of his.

You: yeah i’ll go check on him, i’m just finishing up a stream. Have fun at your family's place. 

Snapmap: DON'T CALL ME THAT! >:9  
Also hurry up, go check on your boyfriend owo

You: don’t call him that we’re not dating.

Snapmap: yeah, yeah now go

Dream put his phone down and played minecraft a little more. “ alright guys i have to go check on gogy he might be dying for me to visit him.” dream let out yet another kettle like wheeze and ended the stream.  
If George was sick he would definitely check up on him. He had previously known George didn’t handle being sick very well, and that he wouldn’t give himself the proper care he needed at the time. So he set out pulling on his favorite signature hoodie and some black and white converses. Also grabbing some advice and his computer. “I have to have something to do while he is sleeping,” he thought.

With that, he left the dorm and locked the door, knowing his roomie was probably not going to be back any time soon.  
Sapnap and George’s dorm was on a whole different floor, but he didn’t mind the walk. Made him feel energized. He soon saw their dorm door, all the doors look the same but he just knew which one was theirs. He quietly knocked on the door. “George”?  
No answer. So he just walked in. George wouldn’t mind, because he did that all the time. As soon as he opened the door, he noticed how dark it was. All the curtains had been closed and then he noticed the blob on the floor. He shut the door and let his eyes adjust. Soon enough in his vision he saw it was a lump of blankets. “Uh- george??” no answer. He slowly walked up to the blob and crouched. He could see brown little tufts of George's hair poking out from the side of the blanket. He moved the covers aside to see a sleeping George. He would have said it was cute, if his friend was laying in a blanket drenched in sweat and what appeared to be his own sickness. Dream nose naturally curled, disgusted, but he knew his friend was too sick to be concerned about it.   
Dream set his stuff down and went back up to george.   
Slowly he began brushing his hair with his fingers hoping it would wake the guy up. Mainly because he definitely needed to get cleaned up. Stirring slightly George turned over, his brow  
furrowed. His eyes were cloudy with sleep and it took him a second to blink them back to where he could somewhat focus on the face above him. Although it was kind of hard because he had left his glasses somewhere. Soon enough he realized it was Dream and groaned turning around to see him. Dream let a small smile slip at his friend's actions. “Hey man you gotta get up, you need to get cleaned up,” said Dream in a low voice, not wanting to make his friend's headache worse. George mumbled a no and turned around, fully intending to just fall back asleep. And he almost did, until he felt hands go under him and lift him slowly off the floor.   
He jolted up and looked at the dream. Dream smiled,” well you weren't going to come willingly so i’m gonna carry you.” dream then walked to the shared bathroom george shared with sapnap. He set the boy on the toilet seat and ran some warm water in the shower. Not hot, just enough to cool him down a bit, like a lukewarm. He took the blanket from George, who instantly let a small whimper slip because he was so cold. “I have to clean this georgie,” he said to the other.   
George nodded, not talking because his throat was hurting really bad.   
“Will you be okay- to..uh- shower?” Dream blushed at the thought that he might have to help him out a bit. “No, I got it, '' whispered George.dream wondered if the deeper reddening was just from the fever or something more. Without a second thought he grabbed the blanket and left the bathroom.   
Dream peeled his hoodie off and set it on the other bed. He didn’t want to get it dirty while dealing with the dirty clothes. Then he put the blanket in the wash and went to make some soup. A special kind that only Bad made them when one got sick. 

George was standing in the bathroom in one of his fluffy towels, glad the steam made it cozy in the bathroom. He stayed in there for a while, enjoying it and thinking about how happy he was when the dream showed up. Then he smelt the soup, his stomach growling intensely. “Guess it’s time to eat then,” he thought, blushing at the fact Dream was cooking for him. But that’s totally just the fever in his red face. He made his way into his room shivering at the cold, and put on some boxers and shorts. Still cold he noticed Dream’s hoodie on his bed. Knowingly he grabbed it. It smelled like a dream, “that's nice”, he said quietly. He knew he didn't own a lot of long sleeve shirts and it was cold. The hoodie was tempting him. Without a second thought he put it on. Immediately he felt nice and warm. He then grabbed the towel, rubbed his hair one last time and went out of his room.


	2. It's just the fever right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream cooks soup for George and they cuddle and basically the cutest stuff you'll ever read. (^^).

Dream was humming a tune while stirring the chicken noodle soup. This almost felt- domestic, to say the least. He had wanted to room with George because they were best friends. But Bad needed to room with him because he didn’t have a lot of money for food and other stuff. So Dream had offered to help him out. Sapnap and George were better off and it would have been a bit selfish on his part. 

George walked into the kitchen to a swaying dream, humming a song he probably knew but didn’t remember now, he didn’t notice him walk in. George stumbled over suddenly feeling the sickness he had forgotten momentarily coming back to him. Light headed, he clung to dream, so he wouldn’t fall. The room was spinning and he noticed his dream had slowly moved him over to the couch. He plopped down and laid still. Mad at the fact that for a moment he was fine but then not again. He felt a hand on his face and unconsciously snuggled closer to it. Still feeling the chills even with having warm clothes on. Halfway back to slumber he felt the hand move away. Whining he tried to pull it back but the hand was firm, letting go. With that he began slipping in and out of consciousness.

Dream didn't expect to feel something grab him while he was cooking, completely in his own little world at the time. So naturally when something latched onto him he jumped turning around about to pull the offending off. Only then realizing it was George. He flushed, and grabbed him seeming as if the boy was about to just crumble down. He hurriedly but slowly took him over to the couch. Helping him down until the other just fell on the cushions. As the other snuggled into the couch he noticed it. His hoodie. On his best friend. Normally it would be fine, but now, he looked so cute. The fabric was bunching up because he was a lot shorter than Dream. The end of the hoodie going down mid-thigh on the other. Dream felt like he was getting a fever- his face hot and tomato red. Refusing to think it was because of his adorable friend. He hesitantly reached down and held George’s face in one of his hands. Noticing the other snuggling to it at the contact of warmth. He stayed there, not wanting to ruin the other man slowly drifting off into sleep. But his timer was vibrating in his pocket for the soup. He took his hand away slowly, immediately George grabbed onto his arm. Dream would love to stay. He really would but the soup needed to be moved and he needed to cut the stove off. He tried again. Giving a firm squeeze to George’s hand to hopefully let him know he would be back soon. That seemed to be enough for the older and he watched as he snuggled back into the hoodie. Then he walked back to the kitchen.

Knowing George probably couldn’t keep a lot down, he only gave him a small portion, getting a bigger one for himself. He hadn’t even eaten since this morning. And it was almost time for dinner anyways. He also grabbed some medicine and a cup of ice water for George knowing it would soothe his throat a ton.  
Once back in the living room he sat the bowls down and medicine and drink, and gently sat on the edge of the couch.  
Slowly, not wanting to frighten the boy he gently put his hand on the others back.  
George stirred with the feeling of someone rubbing his back. It felt really nice. He didn't want to get up but yet again he smelled the familiar smell from the soup earlier. Slowly, he got up. Black creeping into the edges of his sight from sitting up too fast.  
Dream reached out and caught him, helping him sit up fully before he just flopped down again. George looked over to the table at the soup. He was so. Hungry.  
He practically lunged at it before Dream pulled him back. “Nonono, I'll hand it to you, just sit back.” George pulled out a pout but didn’t fight him. Knowing that he would just end up losing that battle. Dream slowly picked up the bowl and gave it to George. George immediately put it in his mouth. Almost spitting it back out because it was hot. “HOT!!” he yelled. Dream giggled at him,” you should blow on it stupid it’s soup.” George mocked him and blew on it while Dream let out one of his infamous kettle laughs. But began eating his own as well. 

George finished long before the dream did, what could he say he was hungry! And laid back down. Throwing his feet off the side of the couch, and huddling back up into the warmth of the hoodie. But for some reason the hoodie wasn’t enough after a while. He was still so cold.  
In his fog muddled brain he realized, another heat source. Without even thinking (like he even could), he curled up to dream, who had just finished his soup and put the bowl down. He stretched a leg over both of dreams, and embraced him in a hug.

Dream was quite startled yet again when he felt George getting up. He turned to help him or tell him to lie back down, but then he was pulled into a hug. He noticed a leg being thrown over his own and arms wrapped tightly around him. “Woah, uh George- w-what are you doing,” he stuttered out. Which was weird because he was normally very confident in everything. George mumbled out a weak warm, before passing out on top of the younger. Dream blushed, this was his homie, it should be okay right? So why did he feel butterflies in his stomach, or his heart beating so fast he was concerned that George would wake from it. It was nice though... slowly he held back onto George and slowly moved them both into a lying down position. Once he was sure George wouldn’t fall off the couch, he began to feel tired, after all it was almost around the time he would normally go to bed anyways. So he let the darkness of sleep consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet


	3. Tears and Breadsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George go out to eat at olive garden to celebrate George feeling better. while stealing breadsticks Dream gets jealous of the waitress who is all over George. Dream gets upset and tells George they need to talk. This is it, Dream was going to confess to george.

Dream woke up groggily. Staring at a ceiling he had just registered wasn’t his own. It took a minute for him to process what the hell was happening. But then he felt hair tickle his chin. He looked down to see a head of brown hair. “Oh yeah George-,” he thought, blushing. The shorter boy was lying on top of him, in his hoodie, sleeping peacefully. Dream thought about this- George was his best friend, they did everything together, even in streams. But as he sat there he began to wonder...what if i like George more than that? He almost jumped up when the thought struck him. Him? Like his best friend? ‘Am I actually gay?” he wasn’t bothered about being gay. He would always joke about guys being hot. It was no surprise. But George? Was he? What if George just thought he was weird if it were like that? Dream was thinking so much he didn’t even notice the head on him sit up and stare at him. When he cut out of his thoughts he looked down and saw George staring at him. He looked very cute like that. Dream let out a shaky breath, suddenly it was really awkward for him and his thoughts. “H-hey,” he managed to slip out. “Feeling better?” “ i’m still a bit sick, but i can think clearly now,” replied George. Who nuzzled his head back into the crook of Dream’s neck. Dream froze in shocked silence. The boy he was just realizing he had a crush on, was being tooth-rotting adorable! He slowly raised an arm up and put it on George’s back lightly. 

Beginning to rub small circles in the others back to sooth him. “Hey Dream,” asked George. “Yea was gogy,” the dream chuckled. Trying to hide the nerves in his voice. “ Can I ask you a question,” George whispered. Dream nodded, but then realized George couldn’t see that. “Sure what's up man,” he replied casually as he could. Blushing even redder if possible as George rested his chin on Dream’s chest. “Do you wanna go eat dinner tonight? I’m better and I want to eat something besides soup,” said George. “Uh- yeah man we can go wherever, but i have to go back to my dorm to shower and stuff,” said Dream. Was this a date? No, George was just hungry right? Yeah he was just hungry it's not a date.

Somehow that made Dream more upset that it wasn’t. “Can’t you shower here?” George pouted. I can’t you idiot i have to get clothes, and you still have my hoodie, Dream chuckled. “Does the poor baby need me to stay here?” Dream said jokingly. After all George was acting like a literal baby. “Yes,” George mumbled, and dug his face back into Dream’s shoulder. Dream laughed for a bit. Feeling less nervous.   
He wrapped his arms around the other and picked him up really fast. “HEY WHAT?! '' George exclaimed. “Put me down, Dream Mmm, I can walk,” he said. Dream pretended to think about it and a small smirk fell onto his face. “Dream why are you sm- WHA-,” George got cut off as he felt the dream let go of him. He half expected to hit the floor which never came. He peaked back up to see Dream giving him a dopey smile. “I hate you,'' George said to the man. ``Don't you love me gogy,” the dream wheezed and mocked him. Yeah unfortunately, thought George. 

The thought only hit him after the fact, once dream had left and he was fixing his hair after his own shower. Did he love dreams? George thought long about it. He had never had feelings for a guy before. He had only ever joked about it, like joking about marrying Dream for a visa. When he just went through the long process of becoming a citizen instead. He was always joking...was he? He thought of the other, his fluffy blonde hair, freckles that covered his face, he was strong, cool….oh-oh no. George had caught feelings for Dream. When he checked the time, he had noticed that he had spent a whole hour getting ready. Getting ready just to go eat. That's all it is, George thought. Maybe thought as he put on his shoes he mumbled, maybe it doesn’t have to be.

Dream quickly tapped on George’s door. “Ooohhh Georgeeee,” he sang. Just like when they played Minecraft Manhunt together. He pulled out his phone waiting for George to open the door. As soon as it opened he snapped a picture of the other laughing. “Wha-, no delete that!” George exclaimed. Dream didn’t, laughing he posted it on twitter saying,” about to go on a date with this hot guy.” Dream wheezed into the others apartment, while George checked his phone blushing at what Dream had posted. It could be a date couldn’t it???

The restaurant wasn’t nice. In fact it was literally just Olive Garden.  
Ever since George came to America he LOVED Olive Garden. Moreover he loved Breadsticks. So when they pulled into the parking lot George jumped excitedly clapping. “Oh my god Dream OLIVE GARDEN!” he exclaimed. Dream chuckled and parked. George shoved open the car door and slammed it shut, jumping around like a kid. Dream still had no idea why this place had made George so happy. But he went to lock the car he noticed George was already at the door, practically vibrating in excitement.  
It didn’t take a while to get seated and the lady waitress was super nice. She gave them breadsticks and salad and just took their drink orders. But for some reason, Dream thought she was being a little too nice. 

In fact the way she hung over the table was unsettling. Especially because she was so close to George. Dream didn’t know why he was feeling upset about it. George is his own man; he doesn’t need dreams going around keeping him from people. “I’m jealous,” dream realized. Turing a tomato red. George went into stealing breadsticks to notice Dream having a crisis across from him. It was almost funny George had brought his horridly ugly fanny pack. Just to stick breadsticks in it.  
The lady came back and gave them their drinks, George said thank you and she giggled. Nothing more than that could have made Dream anymore upset. Wrong! She slipped a napkin to George and winked. Before running off giggling. Before George could pick it up, Dream snatched it and ripped it into tiny pieces. Then threw it under the plates they had used to eat salad. “Dream what the hell!? Why would you do that!?” George said. He didn’t sound mad, but he was glad about that. It was now or never, it wouldn’t make any sense to do that if he wasn’t just going to tell George what was on his mind anyways. 

“ George, look, i-i need to talk to you about something important,” Dream said. His voice became more of a whisper at the end. George sat there with a confused look on his face. He didn't really know what was happening besides the fact that Dream had ripped up some girl's number he was gonna “forget about '' anyways. “ Look, George. You’re a really nice guy, you care about everyone even at the expense of your own life. You're strong, brave, cute...Dream mumbled. And I'm so glad that we became friends, because otherwise I would have no idea just how important you would become to me and it means too much. Dream was super red now, his face as hot as a pepper, tears welling up in his eyes. He knew George would say no, but he had to try. If he didn’t get it out he knew nothing would ever happen, so he had to do this. Tears fell down his face, he quickly wiped them away with his hoodie. George looked at Dream concerned, he had no idea what was going on, but Dream was crying and he never did that. But instead of comforting him he figured it would be better to let Dream finish whatever he was going on about. Saying all those things about George, made George blush. He didn’t like getting complimented but by dream.. It made him feel warm inside. “ Look G-george, I guess what I'm trying to say is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER!!!!!  
> love you guys, next chapter will be out tomorrow so not to long of a wait!


	4. Confessions in a bathroom stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They confess their UNDYING LOVE FOR EACHOTHER!! its actually not that serious but i just wanted to get this out of the way. they did say that they were fine with the ship soooooo owo.  
> also should i add some angst? or something?

“ I like you George,” Dream barely managed to get out. He was full on crying now. This was it. The end of their friendship, Dream got up and ran to the bathroom. Needing to get away. 

It took a minute for George to process what was going on. Dream liked him- DREAM LIKED HIM. he started panicking as Dream had gotten up and ran. He was silent for so long. Dream3 must be heartbroken. “Stupid, stupid, look what you did,” George said out loud. Getting up and running after Dream. He didn’t want what they had to end. He liked Dream too, now he just needed to go fix what he had just broken.

George entered the bathroom, quietly stepping in, he looked under each of the stalls to see which one the other had run into. The last one George saw was a famillular pair of green sneakers on the floor. He walked over and gently knocked on the door to the stall, the small sniffles and whimpers breaking his heart. “C-come in,” dream whispered. George wouldn’t have heard him if he hadn't been really listening. He pushed open the stall to see the boy, head in hands, wiping his face on his sleeves. Dream looked up the red around his eyes prominent from just how much he had cried in the short amount of time. 

“Aw come here dreamie,” George hugged Dream and shushed him. When he noticed the sniffing slowing down to a stop he pulled back and looked at the dream. “You said you liked me right,?” George questioned. Dream nodded burrowing his head onto the shoulder of the shorter one. “Hey dream look at me,”George whispered. Dream slowly stood up properly looking upset and guilty. George didn’t know how to go about this. How could he prove to him that he was being serious. 

Slowly George laughed at the situation. Shocking Dream, who was quickly pulled into George’s arms. Then into a swift kiss. Immediately sparks flew. Neither knew this would happen. George tried to pour all of his love into this one. To make sure Dream knew he was loved equally in return. After the shock, dream began to kiss him back. It almost startled George, just how soft Dream's lips were against his slightly chapped ones. He had not expected for it to be this nice. Kissing your best friend. 

After a few short seconds they pulled apart reluctantly. Both breathing heavily. “So i take it you actually like me back…”? Dream said. “ of course idiot, I wouldn't just kiss you for no reason,” chuckled George. Who was swiftly pulled back in for a quick soft peck from the other. They ended up giggling together. Confessing in a bathroom stall. Totally typical. Once Dream felt ready they went back to the table. Dream entertained their hands together and squeezed. George blushed and squeezed back. 

Just then the waitress came back almost gasping, Dream smirked and George looked away. Angrily she picked up their bread dish and left. Another waitress took their food order and they never saw the other girl again.   
“Dream.. Is that why you ripped up that poor girls number,” George said to Dream as they left the restaurant. “Yeah she was being annoying and stuff,” dream mumbled as a blush swept up his neck to his face. George giggled, awwww dreamie got jealous s. George snickered at him. “I DID NOT!!”, dream yelled. They stared at each other for a second and burst into laughter. Before going to their respective sides of the vehicle.

“It’s okay Dream, i wouldn’t dare to think of liking her when i have you,” George said with a smirk. Dream blushed and looked away, hiding his face in his sleeve and reaching for his seatbelt. “You’re a smooth one gogy,” mumbled Dream. Then, they drove home almost in full silence. Just enjoying each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might take two days to get another chapter out sorry :///


	5. Love like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and dream being cute, sorry for the wait!

Baddie boy halo: DREAM. Where the muffin are you?!?

Baddie boy halo: ooooh dreammmm

Baddie boy halo: wow you’re really not answering…

Baddie boy halo: YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING WITH GEORGE!!!

Dream woke up yet again not in his dorm. Groaning he tried to get up, only to realize something was lying on top of him. Smiling as the memories of yesterday came back to him, he looked down to see a sleeping George. He slowly moved his arm from underneath the other's head, who just laid his head on Dream's chest instead. And Dream went to grab his phone, almost groaning aloud at bad for being BAD. he quickly responded that he was fine and that to tell bad he was just staying at George’s dorm again. Knowing they wouldn’t really be bothered since Sapnap was on vacation. Dream set his phone down, and looked back at George, he no longer was sleeping peacefully but staring at Dream himself with sleepy eyes. Dream loved his eyes, they were much more stunning up close, rather than just brown but also a few streaks of blue around the edges. 

“Hey,” George whispered. Hi, dream said as he wrapped his arms around the other, happy he finally could do so without it being super awkward. George leaned up and pecked Dream’s nose. Giggling he laid back down and rolled over onto his side of the bed. “His side,” dream thought. Since when did they have sides?? It didn’t matter, “you want me to make you some breakfast,” asked Dream. He felt the grumble in his own stomach too. “Oh my yes please,'' George replied already. Dream was just a college student, but he cooked so good George thought he should have gone to a cooking school instead. 

Dream got up and stretched, George blushed before remembering that yes dream liked to sleep without a top. He had never minded it before, for the other one had a fairly nice body, but now. He noticed it and it made his flush. Dream grabbed a shirt from one of George's drawers. Smirking at the way George looked at him, then he went to make some food. George laid back down sighing at the ceiling of his room, before getting up himself and going to the bathroom to freshen up.   
He got out of the shower and walked back into his room with a towel. The smell of eggs and bacon along with being clean put him into a content haze as he slipped on some shorts. Knowingly as he dried his hair he noticed Dream’s hoodie lying on the floor. “How had he not seen his own hoodie, it’s literally right here,” George thought. He picked it up, almost on instinct and smelled it. It smelt nice, like calming to him, like Dream. He slipped it over his head, and was wrapped up in the hoodie. Smiling down at it he walked out of his room to find Dream. 

“Oh so you’re in my hoodie again,” snickered Dream. “Yeah it’s mine now, laughed George. Dream just chuckled, he’d give his hoodie to George as long as he kept wearing it. It made him have sweater paws, and only stopped right above the edge of his shorts. Like he was drowning in it, it was so freaking adorable. It made Dream want to kiss him. 

Dream stopped the stove and went to George and did exactly that. “Dream what the hell, what are you doing,” giggled George. Dream grabbed onto the shorter, grabbing his hands and pushing him towards the wall. George stopped giggling more surprised now that he really had no idea what was going on. Dream pinned him there, breathing quickly. “You have no idea what you do to me,” he whispered. George held his breath. Slowly Dream leaned in and kissed him. It was yet again like fireworks. Neither could get enough of each other as George began to kiss back. How could something like this be so- amazing? Dream didn’t want to take things too far. After all it was only a day they had realized their feelings for eachother were mutual. So slowly he pulled back, hands going to George’s hair and just holding him, while they caught their breath. George was flushed, bright red and slowly a smile began to etch across his face. He grabbed Dream and hugged him. Forgetting that yes, their breakfast was gonna get cold. 

This was the best place to be. In each other’s arms, with love and the smell of eggs in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what next?

this one i think has ended unless anyone has a new plot idea for it then i could write more, but now i think i am going to just write a new story!

thanks for reading!!!! (///^^///)

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully they shall never see this otherwise "i will licherally decompose."


End file.
